In the game industry, including gambling industry, there is a desire to develop new games that will enhance the player's experience through various bonus systems and visual interfaces.
Traditionally such games comprise a visual interface of two-dimensional figures and money generating bonuses available after a certain number of games played.
As the 3D screening has become more widespread and moves into the common man's living room, there is a need for the gaming industry to follow by presenting a more advanced visual interface advantageously also accompanied by a variety of bonus systems for enhancing player experience.